


What Happens in Vegas...

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, M/M, quickly resolved miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6909322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night is filled with laughs and smiles as the two say “I do” in the church of Elvis.  But what about the morning after?  Will Adam and Bruce regret or embrace their drunken shenanigans?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens in Vegas...

Bruce woke up in his hotel room with a pending headache and feeling like he was going to throw up. The flush of the toilet in the bathroom was too loud, even the padding of Adam’s steps as he walked from the bathroom to the main room of the hotel was too loud. Adam handed him a bottle of water and some aspirin before he collapsed next to him.

“I feel like I’m going to die,” Adam said as he pulled the blankets over his face and curled into a ball. “What the fuck happened last night?”

“Well, what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, you feel me bro?”

Both Adam and Bruce chuckled before wincing in the pain shooting to their heads. “Don’t make me laugh asshole, it hurts,” Adam said, smiling as he batted at Bruce blindly through the sheets.

“I would like to know what we did last night though. Wait..Why the hell are you in my hotel room?”

“Shit,” Adam said, eyes going wide as they both sat up and turned to look at each other, “I have no idea. Who was the sober one last night? We can ask them.”

“I don’t think anyone was the sober one last night dude. From what I remember we were all fucked up.” Adam nodded and laid back against the pillows. “Where’s my phone? I could probably figure something out front that.” Bruce got up to look through his pants and jacket pockets to try and find his cell.

Adam stayed in bed, trying to remember what had happened the night before and how he ended up in Bruce’s bed in nothing but boxers. He wanted to believe he hadn’t had drunken sex with his best friend, not that he didn’t want to have drunken sex with his best friend, but he wanted to remember it and maybe have their first time be a little bit more..sober. Adam had been pining after Bruce for months, hoping that maybe he would get the hint and make a move. Adam was too nervous to make a move himself, but he was fine dropping small hints.

Bruce found his phone in the back pocket of Adam’s jeans from the night before. He looked for any cracks or obvious damage and was excite not to find any.

“Alright, lets go through and see if there are any pictures,” Bruce said as he crawled back into bed, casually throwing an arm around Adam and letting him lay his head against his chest. Adam wasn’t the only one who wanted more out of their relationship. Bruce had been head over heals for Adam since the first day they met, back when Adam didn’t know how to get his hair cut and wore t-shirts with unicorns fucking on them. Adam was the man of Bruce’s dreams, even if he wouldn’t admit it.

Bruce unlocked his phone and went to the pictures. He looked over at Adam who’s eyes were squeezed shut. “You nervous?” Bruce could feel Adam’s fingers scratching at the skin of his belly, fist curling and uncurling against his skin.

“I mean, a little. I have no idea what happened, Bruce. What if we did something really stupid?”

“Well, theres only one way to find out,” Bruce said as he enlarged and image and started scrolling. 

“Oh shit,” Adam heard Bruce whisper and he opened his eyes. Looking at the photograph he saw himself standing next to Bruce with Elvis in the background. Adam was wearing a top hat and Bruce had on a white veil.

“Did we..” Adam started but was cut off by the next picture. Adam sees himself holding Bruce’s face in his hands and leaning in. Bruce scrolled to the next photograph on his phone. Adam sees himself pressing his lips against Bruce’s, one hand on his waist the other holding his neck. Bruce’s hands are in the same position on Adan’s body.

“I think we did, Adam, I think we got married.”

“Did we actually sign anything? Is this legally binding?” Adam was panicking. This was not the way he had wanted this to happen. He had imagined being in a relationship with Bruce, he thought about what it would be like all the time, but he didn’t want it to be because of a drunken shenanigan. He wanted Bruce to want to it too.

“I don’t think so, we can call the church to see.” Adam heard the disappointment in Bruce’s voice as he disentangled himself from Adam. “I’ll call them after I pee.” Bruce stood up and walked into the bathroom quickly, letting the door slam shut behind him.

Bruce knew it was stupid, but he couldn’t stop the tears that started to fall as he stood in the bathroom. He knew getting married wasn’t going to magically make Adam fall in love with him, especially not getting married in the Church of Elvis when neither one of them could remember it and the only proof they had was the photographs the day after.

He heard a quiet nock on the door before Adam was pushing his way in. He realized he hadn’t turned the water on to mask the sound of his sobs.

“Bruce, Bruce look at me. What’s the matter?” Adam wrapped his arms around Bruce and pulled him to a sitting position on the floor. Bruce refused to look at Adam, averting his eyes whenever Adam moved into view.

“Bruce, look at me. Look at me.” Adam’s voice was strong and demanding. Bruce looked up from the floor with watery eyes. He felt his breath rush out of him as Adam leaned in and kissed him. It was light and gentle, a quick but meaningful press of lips on lips.

“Hey, Bruce,” Adam said, voice quiet now, “Bruce, what’s the matter.”

“Its, fuck Adam its stupid.”

“No, any reason you’re upset is not stupid. At least it isn’t stupid to me.”

“I just, I like you a lot Adam. Like a lot. And, I know us being married isn’t exactly the ideal situation, but, fuck man I just really like you.”

“I really like you too Bruce. I, I just, I had a plan. I wanted to date you and woo you and take you to Disney World or some shit before thinking about getting married. I want to give you the world because you deserve nothing less. I didn’t want to marry you in some sleazy place in Vegas while drunk in front of our drunk friends. I wanted to take you to holidays and tell our parents together, probably have them be bad or disapproving but it wouldn’t matter because I would get to be with you. Bruce, I fucking can’t stand the idea of not doing right by you. I’m sorry, I’m rambling, I know, but I can’t keep it inside anymore.”

Adam realized he was looking at the wall and not at Bruce while pouring his heart out. When he looked back at Bruce, he was smiling from ear to ear.

“Adam, would you like to go on a date with me? Because I would love nothing more than to go on a nice, sober date with you.”

“Really?” Adam looked hopeful as he returned Bruce’s smile, leaning in to kiss him again.

“Really really Adam Kovic. Really really.”


End file.
